Quand Oncle Peter met son grain de sel
by Lessa-chan
Summary: Peter adore mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage et il ne rate pas une seule occasion d'embêter le couple formé par Derek et Stiles. Recueil d'OS Sterek avec Peter en prime... Drabble numéro 6 en ligne: Tempête salutaire.
1. Amour filial (ou pas)

**Note**: Bonjour à tous, j'ouvre un nouveau recueil car cet OS ne va pas vraiment dans "cohabitation avec un loup". Il est plus centré sur Peter, mais avec bien sûr la présence du couple Stiles/Derek. J'en écrirais peut-être d'autres, pour le plus grand plaisir de LiliEhlm.  
Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer :)

Il est encore pour toi ma Lili ;)

**Warning: **Cet OS sous-entend quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas plaire à tout le monde, et je m'en excuse par avance. Les prochains ne seront pas comme ça, promis.

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient sauf ce petit délire!

* * *

**Amour filial (ou pas)**

Stiles poussa tellement fort les portes de la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton, qu'elles claquèrent contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant.

Alerté par le bruit, le médecin sortit de son cabinet de consultation.

\- Deaton ! On a un méga problème ! annonça Stiles d'un air grave.

Avant que Deaton n'ait pu rétorquer quelque chose, Stiles s'écarta de la porte et laissa passer Derek. Le plus choquant dans cela, était que Peter s'accrochait à son cou et à ses hanches, façon Koala. Il avait aussi calé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Derek avait un visage de constipé et il essaya de ne pas grogner sur le médecin quand celui-ci commença à sourire discrètement.

\- Ok … que s'est-il passé ?

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Derek dans cette ordre « sorcière, sort, emmerdes…»

\- Très bien, essaie de le… décrocher Derek.

\- On ne peut pas, dès qu'on lui enlève son doudou, il se met à pleurer, intervint Stiles alors que Derek lui flashait un regard bleu métallique !

Pendant ce temps, Peter avait posé les pieds à terre mais restait fermement accroché à la nuque du loup-garou. Il commençait à lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste maternel.

\- Est-ce que au moins vous connaissez le nom du sort utilisé ?

Stiles et Derek firent non de la tête et Peter grogna de mécontentement quand son nounours bougea.

\- Bon, on sait que les effets des sorts de cette sorcière ne durent que douze heures, annonça Deaton en se tenant le menton, je ne vois qu'une solution…

Derek et Stiles regardèrent Deaton avec espoir.

\- Stiles tu vas devoir partager Derek avec Peter cette nuit !

\- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les deux amants.

\- Oh! ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi, on sait tous très bien que ce ne sera pas la première fois !

* * *

Euh... Désolée de vous laisser sur ça...

Je tenais encore une fois à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires, merci à Riska. :)  
Ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis en follow ou favori!


	2. Oncle Peter

**Note**: Voici un nouvel OS sur Peter, il est plus Hurt/Comfort. Le thème m'a été donné par Lili, comme le thème de ce recueil d'ailleurs. Pour les plaintes s'adresser à elle... Non je plaisante, c'est un amour! Pour les plaintes s'adresser à moi :)

L'action pourrai se situer entre la saison 2 et 3.

Merci à tous pour vos review, follow et mise en favori, ça réchauffe le cœur :D

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient sauf cette histoire.

* * *

**Oncle Peter**

Oncle Peter était bien des choses mais certainement pas sans cœur. Certes, ce dernier était bien caché sous une couche de sarcasmes et de faux rires, mais il battait fort dans sa poitrine pour qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Ce jour, Derek était rentré salement amoché à la suite d'une chasse contre un groupe d'alphas, sa jambe droite saignait abondamment, une autre tache de sang s'étendait lentement sur son T-shirt au niveau de l'abdomen et un couteau brillait entre ses omoplates.

Fou de douleur, ne reconnaissant personne, Derek repoussait un par un les membres de la meute, même son compagnon, Stiles, ne put s'approcher.

De désespoir, ce dernier s'attaqua verbalement à Peter, le seul, à ne pas avoir encore essayé de toucher Derek.

\- Bon sang Peter, fait quelque chose, même si tu n'es plus alpha, tu restes son oncle. Serais-tu aussi lâche que je le pense pour laisser souffrir ton neveu ?

Avec un regard menaçant, Peter repoussa Stiles et s'approcha lentement de Derek.

\- Derek, regarde-moi, c'est Peter, tu sais oncl' Pete qui fait des bêtises…

Et Peter continua comme cela encore un moment, à rappeler ses souvenirs d'enfance à Derek.

Peu à peu, Peter put se rapprocher et toucher Derek afin de soulager sa souffrance. Grâce à cela, la douleur reflua, Derek put reprendre ses esprits et laisser son oncle arracher le couteau en argent planté dans son dos.

Ses jambes flageolèrent et Peter accompagna sa chute au sol. Ce dernier allait pour se relever en enlevant sa main, afin de laisser les autres membres de la meute prendre le relais, mais Derek attrapa son poignet et reposa la main de Peter sur son bras.

Son neveu releva la tête, le fixa de ses prunelles vertes et lui souffla :

\- Merci… reste un peu… s'il te plait…

Peter acquiesça, surprit, et s'assit aux côtés de Derek alors que Scott se rapprochait pour l'aider à absorber sa douleur.

Stiles regarda ce tableau et eut un sourire attendri.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... oui je sais, c'est guimauve... désolée é_è


	3. La curiosité peut rapporter gros

**Note**: Bonjour à tous, je reviens cette fois avec un drabble! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Ce drabble est pour Lili et Skayt qui me convertissent à Peter ;D

Énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et ceux qui m'ont mis en follow ou favori. Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs silencieux.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**La curiosité peut rapporter gros**

Peter s'approcha lentement de la chambre de Derek et Stiles, un appareil photo à la main. La conversation qu'il distinguait entre les deux amants titillait sa curiosité. Il colla son oreille à la porte et entendit la voix agacée de Stiles.

\- Derek, arrête d'avaler j' te dis… Il faut que tu le laisses glisser le long de ta gorge, pour pouvoir saisir tous les arômes.

Derek lui répondit dans un grognement :

\- Mais va moins vite, aussi… tu ne me laisses pas le temps de respirer !

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Peter, qui immortalisa la scène. Sur la photo prise, on pouvait voir Derek les sourcils relevés, du Nutella lui servant de moustache. Et en face de lui, Stiles, tenant une cuillère pleine, qu'il essayait d'enfourner dans la bouche de son loup.

\- Je m'attendais à un autre type de scène, mais cette photo vaut finalement de l'or ! s'exclama joyeusement Peter alors qu'il refermait la porte devant les deux amoureux figés.

Derek soupira intérieurement et se dit, que plus jamais, il ne laisserait son petit-ami jouer avec le Nutella.

* * *

Euh voilà, c'était court, je sais... j'espère que cela vous a plu quand même. :D


	4. Tabouret

**Note**: Ce drabble est totalement la faute à Lili qui me donne des thèmes à minuit! Il est pour toi Lili :)

Le thème est tabouret... oui je sais... on fait un concours de thèmes bizarres. T_T

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient à part cette folie!

* * *

**Tabouret**

Peter entra dans l'appartement alors que Stiles tenait la porte ouverte d'un air blasé. L'hyperactif était tout seul dans le loft aujourd'hui et il s'était installé sur la table basse du salon pour faire ses devoirs.

\- Derek n'est pas là, si c'est lui que tu cherches… commença Stiles.

\- Pas spécialement… je m'ennuyais et je voulais voir si je pouvais ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Peter avec un grand sourire.

De guerre lasse, Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine. Adieu l'avance qu'il avait pris sur ses devoirs pour passer la soirée tranquille avec Derek.

\- Je te sers un café je suppose ?

\- Volontiers, répondit Peter en se dirigeant vers les tabourets du bar.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, Stiles l'arrêta dans son geste avec un regard paniqué.

\- Euh Peter, ne t'assois pas sur celui-ci, tiens prends plutôt le mien !

\- Tu piques ma curiosité mon cher Stiles, pourquoi pas celui-ci ? Demanda malicieusement Peter.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir !

\- Crois-moi, je veux savoir !

Dans un marmonnement difficilement compréhensible pour des oreilles humaines, Stiles répondit :

\- Euh avec Derek, on a testé les tabourets hier et euh… hum… disons que sur celui-ci… euh… ben on n'avait pas mis de préservatif.

Le sourire de Peter s'agrandit d'un coup et ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur.

\- Vous êtes décidément mon couple préféré et ma distraction favorite, avec vous, je suis sûr de ne plus jamais mourir d'ennui !

* * *

Désolée... euh... je m'enfuie en courant...


	5. Un Stalkeur persévérant

**Note**: Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris encore une fois :) Ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois!  
Cet OS-drabble est la suite directe de "La curiosité peut rapporter gros".  
Chewre: Il y a encore une porte dans cet OS^^

**Merci**: Spécial merci à LiliEhlm qui est ma muse, et qui me met dans la tête des idées perverses. Merci beaucoup ma Lili, il est encore pour toi! :D

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi...sérieux, c'est une torture de le dire à chaque fois!

* * *

**Un Stalkeur persévérant**

C'était déjà la deuxième fois cette semaine, que Peter se retrouvait derrière la porte de la chambre de Derek et Stiles, un appareil photo à la main.

L'oncle démoniaque avait encore intercepté des paroles pouvant prêter à confusion et il comptait bien tirer profit de cette situation.

Il s'était collé à la porte et attendait avec impatience le bon moment pour les surprendre. Il entendait Stiles gémir de plaisir mais soudain, la voix de Derek vint couvrir ces sons érotiques.

\- Stiles, arrête de gigoter, je n'arrive pas à m'insérer !

\- Si tu étais moins long aussi, je bougerai peut-être un peu moins ! rétorqua Stiles avant de pousser un long gémissement.

\- C'est fait ! T'es content maintenant ? grogna Derek.

\- Oui mon loup, susurra Stiles. Vas-y, tu peux te déchaîner à présent, je ne veux penser à rien d'autre que toi !

A l'extérieur Peter jubilait, il écoutait religieusement les petits cris de Stiles, les râles de Derek et des claquements rapprochés qu'il essayait d'identifier. « Punaise, si ils sont en train de jouer avec du saucisson, de la barbapapa, du lait, ou que sais-je encore, je me fais prêtre ! »

Avec une grande inspiration, Peter attrapa la clenche et débarqua comme un diable dans la chambre avant de s'immobiliser. Stiles et Derek s'étaient eux aussi figés dans un ensemble parfait.

Peter marmonna alors un « pardon », avant de sortir et de refermer la porte précipitamment. Adossé à cette dernière, il se tapa le front avec sa paume « mais quel con ! »; il se retourna, rouvrit la porte et prit une photo du couple qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Désolé, j'étais venu pour ça à la base, mais vous m'avez surpris ! Allez-y continuez sinon ça va redescendre.

Sur ce conseil, il se dépêcha de filer hors du loft. Il commençait à descendre les escaliers de l'immeuble quand il entendit son prénom accompagné d'un hurlement de rage.

Avec un petit rire, il visionna la photo qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Si je m'attendais à tomber exactement sur ce à quoi je m'attendais…

La journée commençait très bien pour Peter Hale.

* * *

Et voilà... et pour une fois, c'est exactement ce que ça veut dire... je vous laisse juste imaginer la scène!

A bientôt :D


	6. Tempête salutaire

**Note:** Je vous remercie encore pour tous les messages que vous m'avez laissé, les follows et les favoris! Ça réchauffe le cœur... vraiment.

Merci Lili pour ta présence constante :)

**Warning:** Ben y'en a pas, pour une fois, c'est une histoire toute "simple". Et courte comme toujours (désolée)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Tempête salutaire**

Peter était vautré dans le canapé appartenant au couple de lapins - comme il aimait les appeler- se délectant du doux bruit qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

En effet dans la cuisine, Stiles et Derek se disputaient violemment, fracassant des assiettes en porcelaine sur le sol en marbre.

Le sourire de Peter s'agrandissait proportionnellement au nombre d'assiettes qui explosaient. Il sentait aussi son cœur gonfler de plaisir à mesure que le couple se lançait des horreurs au visage.

\- De toute façon, tu ne sais que remuer ton petit cul devant les mecs quand on sort tous les deux, affirma Derek avec hargne.

\- Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à moi, je ne serais pas obligé de remuer mon petit cul comme tu dis, rétorqua Stiles sur le même ton.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de faire attention à un gamin hyperactif ! vitupéra Derek.

\- S'en est trop ! gronda Stiles en attrapant la dernière assiette.

D'un geste rageur, il la jeta; elle finit sa vie éparpillée en mille morceaux auprès de ses congénères.

Derek et Stiles se tournèrent alors vers un Peter extatique, en attente de sa réaction.

\- C'était parfait, mon dieu… Vous êtes parfaits ! Surtout ne changez rien.

\- Peter, c'est la dernière fois qu'on fait ça pour te remonter le moral, commença Derek.

\- Et puis c'est toi qui passeras le balai, continua Stiles.

\- Oui c'est promis, répondit Peter en sautillant sur place et en tapant des mains.

Il ne put résister plus longtemps et se jeta sur le couple pour leur faire un énorme câlin. Maladroits, Stiles et Derek finirent par lui tapoter le dos lorsqu'il glissa doucement un « je vous aime ».

Peter était arrivé une heure plus tôt au loft complètement déprimé par sa visite chez Melissa McCall. Il avait amené avec lui un lot d'assiettes et avait supplié le couple de jouer à son petit jeu. Devant le regard abattu de son oncle, Derek avait craqué et embarqué son amant dans cette mise en scène.

Décidément, Peter aimait pimenter leur quotidien.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, à bientôt :)


End file.
